The present invention relates to cutting aids for portable circular saws. U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,450A discloses a rip guide for a circular saw. The circular saw includes a housing including a shoe plate for supporting the circular saw on a workpiece. The circular saw also includes a motor supported by the housing and a saw blade rotatably driven by the motor about an axis. The saw blade is operable to cut the workpiece in a cutting direction. The guide comprises a support member supported on the housing; an arm supported by the support member and extending from the housing in the cutting direction; and a guide member supported by the arm so that the guide member is pivotally supported by the support member. The guide member extends from the housing in the cutting direction. The guide member includes first and second guide surfaces for selectively guiding the circular saw relative to first and second edges, respectively, of the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,726 discloses a guide for use with a portable circular hand held power saw in making square cuts across a board or plank. A spring biased hinged flap slidably secured beneath the base plate of the saw bears against the edge of the plank throughout the course of the cut, maintaining the perpendicular orientation of the saw relative to the work piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,071 discloses a saw guide for a power-driven circular hand saw machine or jig saw machine which consists of a bar member provided with a graduation and attachable to the base plate of the machine perpendicular to the base plate and of a gauge member, which gauge member is shiftable along and fixable on the bar member by means of a sliding member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,312 discloses a saw aligning mechanism or assembly in the preferred structure of this disclosure is supported on a power hand saw by a support. The saw comprises a motor, a handle, a blade and a trigger switch. The assembly comprises the support, an elongated shaft and an aligning device or plate. The shaft extends longitudinally in substantially the same direction as the cutting movements of the saw and is connected to the support. The aligning plate extends substantially transversely to the shaft for butting against an object to be cut. The aligning plate is connected to the shaft by a bore which allows the aligning plate to slide and pivot on the shaft. A second form of the disclosure presents an assembly wherein the elongated shaft is slidably connected to the support.
The prior art devices are notable for their need for a substantial change in the base plates of the saws to which they are to accommodate the function of aligning the saw blade to a cutting piece. There is a need for a device which is substantially simpler, thereby less expensive, and immediately and removeably attachable to prior art saws.
The present invention comprises a circular saw aligning device which is not only easily releaseable but also entirely removeable from functioning engagement with either a specially made or prior art portable circular saw. An abutting assembly of the device rotates from an engaging position to a non-engaging position so the saw can be used without interference. This rotation is also the first step in removing the device entirely from the saw.